Mundo imaginario
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: Fátima y sus dos amigas entran al mundo de one piece por culpa de una adivinadora. Cosas maravillosas le sucederán pero a la vez peligrosas, un sentimiento nunca esperado conlleva un destino inesperado... que es lo que quiso decir esta extraña adivinadora?
1. Cap 1 Adivinadora?

**Hey, bueno me voy a presentar me llamo yoshida Fatima pero también respondo a Harune Seira como es mi nombre en deviantart, traigo aquí una historia de esas en las que una sueña sobre que se mete al mundo de one piece siempre e querido escribir una y ahora que mi imaginación se ha decidido a aparecer la escribo. Espero que os guste y ya saben OP no me pertenece.**

Oí como el despertador sonaba ya eran las 7 y media de la mañana, tengo que prepararme para el instituto… Después de estar batallando con que me pongo decidí lo mas simple del mundo una camisa sin mangas con un chaleco sin mangas encima y unos pantalones vaqueros rotos con unas sandalias romanas. Baje a desayunar aunque solo me tome un chocolate no tengo ganas de comer nada a esta hora de la mañana… Baje las escaleras rápidamente después de coger mi mochila de Inglaterra, y me fui para encontrar a Rebeca y Blanca.

-Hey Fatima! – me saludo Rebeca

-Tengo algo que contaros! – nos dijo Blanca muy entusiasmada

-Lo que? Tu perro te ha vuelto a morder y le has vuelto a dar una patada y tu hermana te ha vuelto a reñir? –dijimos a la vez Rebeca y yo

-NO SIEMPRE ES SOBRE ESO! Esta mañana puse el canar de una adivinadora muy famosa

-Una de esas brujas de la tele? – le pregunto Rebeca

-Si, fatima eras acuario verdad?

-Eh? Si, pero no creo en esas cosas tontas…

-Bueno pues es una pena dijo que estuvieras atenta cosas maravillosas pero peligrosas a la vez te van a pasar y con ello algo que creías que no existía

-… jajjajajjaja –estallamos en carcajadas rebeca y yo

-C-cosas maravillosas pero peligrosas? Algo que creía que no existía? Blanca no se a lo que se refería esa adivinadora pero es completamente imposible que me suceda algo "maravilloso"

-No os riais muchas veces aciertan!

-Y? Serán cosas como hoy vas a comer tortilla de patatas o filete con tomate no eso… blanca es imposible déjalo ok? – le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro y entre tanta conversación habíamos llegado al instituto y comenzamos las clases. El día paso rápido pronto ya estábamos fuera y volviendo a casa.

-Oye! Vamos a ver a una adivinadora! –dijo de repente blanca

-Otra vez con eso Blanca, es imposible que le suceda eso a Fatima – le dijo rebeca para que lo dejara de una vez

-Que me decís de que lo diga 2 adivinadoras que no tienen nada que ver con la otra! Entonces la cosa cambia!

-Es lo mismo… - no pude continuar porque blanca nos cogió de la mano a rebeca y a mi y nos llevo hasta la casa de una adivina.

-Disculpe señora, quisiera que le adivinara el destino a mi amiga – dijo empujándome en frente de la adivinadora una señora vieja de unos 80 años vestida de morado con un velo.

-Claro siéntate chiquilla –no se porque le hice caso y me senté, la mujer empezó a hacer cosas extrañas con la bola de cristal que tiene en su mesa – Pronto… cosas peligrosas y maravillosas a la vez te sucederán, un sentimiento nunca esperado conlleva un destino inesperado pero no estaras sola en esa aventura te acompañaran grandes personas con grandes corazones que se verán afectadas por ello… un consejo cree en lo no creíble cree en lo que siempre dijistes que es imposible, ello es la respuesta ante todo. Por cierto vas a comer huevos revueltos…

-O-otra vez lo mismo que la de la tele? Como que crea en lo no creíble que ello es la respuesta! Si ni siquiera creo en esto de las adivinaciones!

-Gracias señora –dijo blanca arrastrándome fuera seguida de rebeca

-Que trola… -dije indignada

-No lo creo… aunque solo sea una remota posibilidad en verdad es raro dos adivinadoras te dicen lo mismo… yo tampoco creo en esto pero es extraño – me dijo rebeca

-Lo ves, lo ves! Es tu destino seguro te pasara algo maravilloso!

-Si es así entonces también será peligroso… -dije empezando a caminar hacia mi casa

-Bueno da igual lo que te depare el destino te deparara, quedamos hoy? –pregunto rebeca

-Si! En casa de Fatima que hoy no están sus padres! –dijo muy animada blanca

-O-oye!... bueno vale… a las 5 en mi casa ok?

-Si! –gritaron las 2 a la vez

Llegue a mi casa y comí, raramente tenia… huevos revuelto para comer? Vaaale… quizás no sea tan fraude la tía… Nada mas terminar de comer empece a hacer la tarea que para mala suerte también tenia que estudiar tengo examen de lengua pronto… Cuando acabe me di cuenta que ya eran las cinco estarían por llegar, y bingo! Sono el timbre.

-Hey! Fatima, adivina que! –me dijo animada rebe

-Que?

-Me he traído la 3ds con el animal crossing! –dijo levantando una mano para que se la chocara

-Yey! Te demostrare quien es la ama de cazar bichos! –dije chocando le la mano

-Hey! Y yo que hago! –nos dijo blanca en reproche

-Tranqui te dejare jugar! –le dije dándole el pulgar en alto, entramos a mi casa y encendimos la 3ds preparadas para empezar a jugar, estaba ganándole a rebe había cazado ya 15 bichos y ella 10 yei! Y quedaban unos segundos cuando…

-QUE MIERDA A PASADO AQUÍ POR DIOS SANTO DEL SANTÍSIMO JESUCRISTO 3DS VIVE VIVE! –gritamos las 2 a la vez echándonos al suelo y rezando

-Emmm… debo decir algo ante esto –dijo blanca levantando una ceja y mirándonos con cara de wtf?

-L-la 3ds se apago –dijimos girándonos hacia ella llorando –Era muy joven como a podido pasar esto! Solo tenia 3 añitos aun era muy joven podría a ver vivido mucho mas! Aun recuerdo cuando la paseaba por ahí para encontrar a gente nueva y-y! Ahí! –nos quejamos cuando blanca nos había pegado con… un zapato? –DE DONDE SACASTE EL ZAPATO!

-DEJADLO YA QUE SOLO ES UNA 3DS PARECE QUE A MUERTO VUESTRO ANIMAL

-no tengo-dije sin mas

-OSTIA AHORA QUE LO DICES LLAMO A MI MADRE A VER SI SIGUEN BIEN-dijo rebe cogiendo el teléfono

-ERA UNA FORMA DE HABLAR!... a veces sois peor que yo que eso ya es difícil…

-Gracias! –dijimos rebe y yo sonriendo

-Igual que les paso a las 3ds

-Estábamos compitiendo y se apagaron de pronto no enciende- -no pude continuar porque se fue la luz… un momento de día! Es de día! Como no puede a ver luz!

-ah! Q-que esta pasando porque no hay luz! –dijo blanca asustada

-Voy a por unas linternas! –dije empezando a irme pero cuando llegue a la puerta… -emmm… rebeca, blanca…. La puerta no se abre….

-QUEEEE! –gritaron las dos corriendo hacia mi y intentando abrir la puerta –n-no puede ser!

-KYAAAA! –gritamos las 3 a la vez cuando la tele de repente se encendió

-F-fatima la encendiste tu? –me pregunto blanca

-N-no rebe?

-Para nada yo estaba con vosotras…

-Hey vosotras! –dijo una voz

-Kya! Prometo ser buena siempre a partir de ahora are caso a mi madre y a mi padre/no pegare a mi perrito y jugare siempre con el aunque me muerda/no volveré a decir palabrotas o enzarparme! –gritamos las tres a la vez

-Ya os estáis pasando e… -nos giramos hacia la voz y venia de la tele que había la misma vieja que vimos anteriormente

-L-la vieja…

-No esta muerta? –pregunto rebe

-Rebe! –gritamos yo y blanca

-Mocosa… Bueno Elvira no te enfades son solo niñas… a ver como dije anteriormente chica-dijo señalando me- cosas te pasaran y empezaron anteriormente con el apagón

-Lo causaste tu!

-Quien sabe, bien pero el apagón no es vuestro mayor problema, viajareis a un mundo jamás visto mas que en televisión un mundo jamás creíble!

-Que! Y un cuerno vieja! Reclamamos nuestro dinero! –gritamos reclamándole los 15 pavos que tuvimos que darla para la predicción

-No hay devoluciones lo ponía en el cartel a la entrada, bueno dejaos de quejaros y iros ya –dijo cuando un agujero se creo debajo de nosotras y nos engullo

-Maldita sea vieja! –grito rebe cayendo

-Ya esta las adivinadoras son malvadas y unas viejas brujas! –grito blanca

-Porque me tuve que meter en esto! –grite cayendo por el agujero

-Vaya niñas menos agradecidas, su vida ya no será aburrida y solo me insultan ni un gracias… Bueno pero primero a ver si sobreviven… va eso ya no es cosa mía…

**Bueno espero que dejéis vuestros comentarios sobre que os parece ya que ellos son lo que me mantienen viva.**


	2. Cap 2 El mundo de OP

**Bueno y ahora el segundo cap espero que os guste, ya saben op no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Maldita sea vieja! –grito rebe cayendo <strong>

**-Ya esta las adivinadoras son malvadas y unas viejas brujas! –grito blanca**

**-Porque me tuve que meter en esto! –grite cayendo por el agujero**

**-Vaya niñas menos agradecidas, su vida ya no será aburrida y solo me insultan ni un gracias… Bueno pero primero a ver si sobreviven… va eso ya no es cosa mía…**

…

-Ah! Estamos cayendo! –grito blanca

-Como si no me he dado cuenta! –le contesto rebe

-Ya dejadlo no discutamos tenemos otras cosas mejores que hacer! COMO PENSAR COMO NO MATARNOS!

-Un momento como ha creado esa vieja el agujero? –pregunto rebe

-AHORA TE PONES A PENSAR ESO! –gritamos blanca y yo al mismo tiempo

-Vale, vale no me matéis solo tengo curiosidad quizás sea una bruja no?

-Si y yo soy campanilla! –le conteste

-Nee chicas… se ve la salida –nos informo blanca, y efectivamente un poco mas abajo se veía luz

-Esto me recuerda a Alicia en el país de las maravillas – dijo de repente rebeca

-Estamos a punto de saber que hay haya y tu te pones a pensar en historias infantiles genial un aplauso –le dije yo a rebeca, ponerse a pensar en cuentos en que esta pensando… a si en cuentos!

-Rebeca, Fatima! –grito blanca y de repente ya no estábamos a oscuras… estaba todo iluminado y había nubes

-El cielo? HEMOS MUERTO! – grito rebeca al verse que estaba cayendo del cielo

-No creo que hayamos muerto mas bien vamos a morir ahora! –grite viendo que lo que había abajo era mar! Si genial mar vamos a ahogarnos en el mar!

-Ah! Soy muy joven para morir! –gritaron las 2 a la vez mientras se abrazaban

-ADIOS VIDA CRUEL! –gritamos esta vez las tres juntas mientras nos sumergíamos al agua, todo se volvió oscuro y creo que me desmaye…

2 horas después en una isla…

-Nee papa mira son unas chicas! –decía una voz no podía escuchar muy bien y tampoco moverme ni abrir los ojos

-Si, llevémonos las parecen que han naufragado –sentí como alguien me alzaba

-Pero visten muy raras no? –dijo otra voz distinta a las 2 anteriores creo que la primera fue de una niña la otra de un adulto y esta de un chico

-No es una ropa muy normal la verdad –me dan unas ganas de decirle que mi ropa aunque no sea muy cara es bonita y no rara pero no me puedo mover… ni hablar… y estoy muy cansada creo que me voy a dormir….

Tiempo después…

-Eh? D-donde estoy! – me levante corriendo de la cama en la que estaba que me había pasado solo recuerdo la vieja… caer en el mar y unas voces… -Blanca, Rebeca?!

-Fatima haces mucho ruido tengo sueño –dijo blanca levantándose de otra cama que había

-Es muy pronto vete a dormir joder! –y esa fue rebeca que junto a su bonita frase me lanzo un cojín que me dio en la cara

-QUE OS LEVANTÉIS NO VEIS QUE NO ES MI CASA! –les dije quitándonos las mantas de encima

-QUE!? –dijeron levantándose bueno… cayendo al suelo mientras miraban el lugar

-Vaya os levantasteis menos mal… ya llevabais 3 días durmiendo me empezaba a preocupar –mire hacia la voz y vi que era una niña de unos 10 años, de ojos azules y… pelo rosa? Ademas… parecía sacada de un dibujo animado

-Teñido? –dijo rebeca seguro pensando lo mismo que yo…

-Eh? Lo que? – pregunto la niña, rebeca iba a responder pero entro un chico a la habitación, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos verdes igual que la niña parecía de un dibujo animado… se abran operado?

-Ya os despertasteis? No parecéis tener lesiones graves habéis tenido suerte después de naufragado

-Eh? No naufra- - iba a decir blanca pero le tape la boca rápidamente quien nos creería si dijéramos que habíamos caído del cielo!

-Vosotros nos recogisteis no?, gracias, tuvimos algunos problemillas… -dije sonriendo

-Bueno primero cambiaos de ropa la que lleváis no esta muy bien que digamos además de ser rara –nos dijo el chico dándonos ropa – por cierto me llamo Drake y esta niña es mi hermana Niki nos iremos para que os cambiéis

-Gracias –dijimos las tres

-Bueno lo primero es lo primero, QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! –grito rebeca

-No se… -dije mirándola y ahora que me doy cuenta… -JODER REBECA QUE LE PASO A TU CARA Y TU CUERPO!

-AH!? –rebeca se miro y vio que parecía un dibujo animado, tenia un poco de pecho pero no mucho y tenia un montón de curvas, además su pelo era muy distinto lo tenia menos rizado y su rubio era mas tirando a cenizo que otra cosa. Y sus ojos eran marones pero tirando para naranjas.

-Blanca tu igual! – le dije y ella se miro, al contrario que rebe ella no tenia ni un poco de pecho… pensándolo bien antes también era plana nada nuevo y sus curvas también eran muy pronunciadas menos pero eran, su pelo era mas dorado que otra cosa y lo tenia mas corto de lo que era de verdad. Sus ojos azules ahora son igual de oscuros que la noche, lo único que no a cambiado era su estatura sigue siendo igual de bajita.

-Pues tu no cambias mucho mírate! –me dijeron las dos, me mire y es verdad tengo mas pecho que rebeca y además sus mismas curvas, mi pelo es mas liso y corto además que mi flequillo es distinto. Sin olvidar mis ojos parecen mas azules hielo que normalmente y eran muy raros.

-C-como es posible? … Ahora que lo pienso… -dije pensando, esta anatomía me parece familiar…

-De que? –dijeron las dos a la vez

-No estoy segura, se que puede ser pero… no quiero asustaros a si que mejor lo aseguro y después os digo por ahora vistámonos. –empece a vestirme con la ropa que me dio, era una camisa blanca que tenia escrito bad en ella y unos pantalones cortos negros, me puse las mismas sandalias que usaba antes de todo esto, vi que blanca y rebeca ya se habían vestido, blanca llevaba una camisa gris que tenia un corazón partido azul y un pantalón corto azul oscuro junto a unas sandalias azules y rebeca llevaba una camisa negra con la una estrella morada y unos pantalones cortos blancos junto a unas sandalias por los tobillos de color morado.

-Bien entonces ahora que lista? –me pregunto rebeca

-No sabemos donde estamos ni que vamos a hacer, según la adivina ibas a vivir cosas maravillosas pero esto de momento solo a sido peligroso –dijo blanca

-Dijo maravillosas y peligrosas en si acertó a si que ya nos devuelva a nuestro mundo! –dije poniéndome de rodillas y mirando al techo/cielo mientras rezaba

-No creo que te escuche – me dijeron las dos con una gota en la sien

-Vale, entonces plan b, salimos y investigamos –dije saliendo por la puerta

-NA MAS! –me gritaron las dos

-Tenéis mejor pan?

-No…

-Bien pues vamos! Quizás encontremos la forma de volver a casa

-Si pudiéramos volar… -dijo blanca

-No creo que el agujero siga ahí… -dijo rebe

-Bueno dejaos de quejaros y vayamos a darles las gracias y vayámonos –me fui hacia lo que parecía el comedor y allí estaban la chica y el chico junto a un viejo seguramente su padre

-Ya os habéis cambiado? –pregunto el chico

-Si, gracias, pero ahora debemos irnos nuestras familias deben de estar preocupadas si han pasado 3 días desde que nos encontrasteis –intente no mencionar nada de que no eramos de aquí seguro no se lo creerían.

-Eh? No os podéis quedar!? –dijo la niña

-No, lo siento y gracias otra vez por todo –dije haciendo una reverencia y rebeca y blanca me siguieron igual, salimos de la casa y vimos que estábamos en un pueblo bastante acogedor, muchos niños estaban jugando y gente comprando. Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo

-Nee fatima sabes a donde vamos? – me pregunto blanca

-No… creo que a buscar información de donde estamos –dije siguiendo caminado

-Podríamos a verles preguntado a la gente que nos ayudo –dijo rebe

-Ah! No me di cuenta…

-Ah… -suspiraron las dos

-Venga! Hay un bar ahí! –dije señalando la puerta de un bar, y entrando rápidamente, fui a la barra para preguntarle a la señora que atendía –perdone señora

-Eh? Si?

-Quisiera saber… donde estamos?

-Que? Que pregunta es esa? Estamos en la isla sure –dijo la mujer limpiando un baso

-Y donde esta la isla sure? –llego la hora de la verdad saber si mis pensamientos me están vacilando o que…

-En el nuevo mundo –bingo! Ole for my y mi querida inteligencia! Nuevo mundo = mundo de one piece=mundo imaginario=COMO COJONES VOLVEMOS! –a-arigato… -dije saliendo de ahí y yendo afuera donde me esperaban blanca y rebe hablando demasiado tranquilo

-Que tal? –me preguntaron

-Mis sospechas se han cumplido… estamos en el mundo de one piece mas concretamente el nuevo mundo donde poderosos piratas, yonkos, fuerzas mundiales y de mas están

-Para el carro amiga no entiendo nada-me dijo rebeca- solo se que one piece es un mundo imaginario pero que son los yonkos y eso de los piratas? –rebeca se había visto na mas hasta un poco mas de la saga de arabasta pero ya hace mucho y no le entusiasma one piece y blanca no se ha visto nada a si que yo soy la única que se sobre todo esto…

-Los yonkos son 4 piratas que están sobre los demás, entre ellos shirohige, akagami, kaido y big moon

-Big moon? Que tan grande es? –dijo blanca de repente…

-Como un gigante? OSTIA UNA MADRE GIGANTE YO YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON UNA PEQUEÑA NO QUIERO GIGANTE –soltó rebeca

-QUERÉIS PONEROS SERIAS!

-Hai!

-Bueno… a ver si estamos en el nuevo mundo ahí muchos peligros por eso no quiero que nos separemos y- DONDE ESTA REBECA! –dije cuando vi que donde estaba antes rebeca ya no estaba

-Dijo algo de una bandera con un bigote y que le molaba

-QUE! U-UN MOMENTO CON UN BIGOTE DICES! – n-no puede ser todo menos con un bigote

-Pasa algo? –dijo blanca ignorando de quien podría ser la bandera con bigote

-D-debemos encontrarla, hacia donde fue! –blanca me señalo hacia la playa, la cogí del brazo y creo que nunca corrí mas rápido en mi vida. Efectivamente cuando llegamos allí estaba ella a unos cuantos metros de un gran barco con una bandera con un bigote en el mas concretamente… la de shirohige el yonko mas fuerte y temible de todos…

**Bueno y ahi acaba este cap, me ha quedado mas largo que el anterior eso ya es un record. Bueno ahora en contestación al review de otakufrikygirl: tranqui la 3ds sigue viva no iba a permitir que muriera! Jamas! Los mugiwaras los verán pero se centrara en la tripulación de shirohige mas que en ellos. Y eso de los huevos revuelto no estaban buenos... maldita vieja que acierta en todo... Bueno ya saben dejen review son donaciones para mi imaginación. **


	3. Cap 3 El moby dick

**Yo: hey! Aqui el 3 cap de mundo imaginario lectores! Y bueno al parecer estoy consiguiendo un poco de vuestro amor(?) Y no tengo nada mas que decir hasta el final del cap bueno chico de fuego di**

**Ace: one piece no le pertenece a Yoshida Fatima, bien ahora voy a salir en el cap?**

**Yo: quien sabe es un misterio que empiece ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno… a ver si estamos en el nuevo mundo hay muchos peligros por eso no quiero que nos separemos y- DONDE ESTA REBECA! –dije cuando vi que donde estaba antes rebeca ya no estaba<strong>

**-Dijo algo de una bandera con un bigote y que le molaba**

**-QUE! U-UN MOMENTO CON UN VIGOTE DICES! – n-no puede ser todo menos con un bigote **

**-Pasa algo? –dijo blanca ignorando de quien podría ser la bandera con bigote**

**-D-debemos encontrarla, hacia donde fue! –blanca me señalo hacia la playa, la cogí del brazo y creo que nunca corrí más rápido en mi vida. Efectivamente cuando llegamos allí estaba ella a unos cuantos metros de un gran barco con una bandera con un bigote en el más concretamente… la de shirohige el yonko mas fuerte y temible de todos…**

-OSTIA UNABALLENA GIGANTE CON UNA BANDERA DE VIGOTE QUE BUEN GUSTO TIENE LA TIA! –dijo rebe viendo el moby dick en mi interior estoy llorando por su ignorancia…

-INCREIBLE!LA BALLENA SI TIENE GUSTO! –la acompaño blanca

-ES UN BARCO IDIOTAS NO UNA BALLENA DE VERDAD! – les grite para que se dieran cuenta

-Ahhh ya decía yo que era demasiado grande para ser de verdad una ballena –dijeron asintiendo

-donde está el zapato que usaste antes blanca para pegarnos… lo necesitare si siguen así las cosas…

-Me lo deje en el otro mundo –me contesto

-Eso suena como si estuviéramos muertas-le contesto rebe

-Puede ser una posibilidad –le dijo rebe

-Ya dejadlo… -les dije mirándolas mal

-Quienes sois vosotras? –no sé porque esa voz me suena… y tampoco sé porque me estoy girando a cámara lenta esto de ser un dibujo animado es raro...

-Me suena de algo el tío este –dijo rebeca pensando

-Ace… -dije en un susurro, Portgas el segundo comandante de los piratas de shirohige

-A SI ES VERDAD EL TIO ESE DE FUEGO –dijo rebe acordándose de lo poco que ha visto de one piece

-Veo que soy famoso –dijo con una sonrisa descarada… -Bueno y entonces me contestáis que hacéis tan cerca del moby dick deberíais saber por la bandera que somos los piratas de shirohige

-E-etto ya no íbamos –dije yo empezando a caminar y blanca con migo pero me di cuenta de que faltaba rebe…

-Oye vuestro barco tiene estilo! –le dijo rebeca a ace, quien alzo una ceja en confusión

-REBECA! –estoy por tirarme de los pelos como se le ocurre decir eso sin más! Sé que los piratas de shirohige son como una familia pero eso no quita que sean peligrosos y tutear así a la gente y a PIRATAS no es algo de se deba hacer a ligera!

-Qué? Es verdad – no pudo continuar porque le cogí de la camisa y me la lleve lejos de ahí seguida por blanca, me pareció ver como ace sonreía divertido a todo esto pero no le preste atención

-Oye suéltame fatima! –dijo rebeca intentando soltarse

-TU ESTAS LOCA SABES QUIEN ERA ESE –le dije alterada

-Un tío que va por el mundo sin camisa ya que es de fuego y le da calor y también que se tatua y lleva un sombrero raro? –dijo ella sin mas

-NO! Bueno… si … podría ser –la verdad la descripción encaja – pero a eso no quería llegar! Es el segundo comandante de los piratas de shirohige un yonko el más poderoso!

-Y que son los yonkos? –me dijo

-TU ESCUCHASTES ALGO DE MI EXPLICACION ANTERIOR! Blanca dime que al menos tu escuchaste algo…

-Sí, los yonkos son los más grandes piratas que existen en estos mares y shirohige es el más poderoso

-Blanca… POR FIN ALGUIEN ME HECHA CUENTA –la abrace llorando de felicidad –Bueno dejando de lado eso… rebeca no vuelvas a irte sin más vale?

-Pues el tio parecía amigable –me dijo

-Y lo es pero no quita que sea un pirata –le conteste

-Bueno y yo que creía que podíamos hacer una party con los piratas

-QUE! CLARO QUE NO!

-Yo creía que a ti era la que más te gustaban las partys

-Y me gustan pero no vamos a hacer una fiesta con esos piratas nada más porque dan miedo…aunque me molaría conocer a marco el fénix, thatch... UN MOMENTO EN QUE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ESTAMOS

-Y yo que sé a mi no me digas

-No te alteres fati es malo para la salud- me dijo blanca

-Bueno… es que podríamos salvar a ace de una muerte! Y thatch! Incluso shirohige!

-Mueren? –me dijeron las 2 a la vez y yo me golpee con la mano

-Si mueren más adelante en la historia pero el problema es que no se si thatch ha muerto ya, creo que no porque ace sigue aquí y está feliz

-Bueno eso nos harían héroes no? –dijo blanca

-Si sobre todo para las fans de ace seguro que se ponían muy contentas y yo no tendría que estar llorando 1 semana por su mue- digo y no tendrían que estar llorando 1 semana por su muerte!

-Eh? Me da a mí que no es lo que querías decir-me dijo blanca sonriendo divertida

-Bueno chocolate donde? –dijo rebeca empezando a caminar

-OYE NO TE VAYAS SIN NOSOTRAS! –esta nunca me hace caso…

-Nee fatima ya se fue –dijo blanca y efectivamente otra vez no estaba rebe

-Moo siempre igual… y ahora donde esta!

-Ya sabes dijo chocolate

-Pues no tiene dinero de este mundo…bueno será mejor que vayamos a buscarla al menos espero que le haya quedado claro nada de acercarse al barco de shirohige… -empecé a buscar a rebeca con blanca pero no la encontramos

-Donde habrá ido?

-Espero que a cualquier lado menos donde el moby dick…

-Si buscáis a vuestra amiga está hablando con oyaji –dijo la voz que anteriormente escuchamos igual…

**Yo: y hasta ahí el cap 3 bueno ahora contestare a los review el primero es de... otakufrikygirl, me alegro que te rias con el fic (para eso lo he creado) si... blanca y rebeca no han visto one piece y como bien dices ES UN CRIMEN Y AHI QUE ENCARCELARLAS! Y sobre lo de ace yo creo que ya no hace falta ademas de que lo viste entre los personajes, aunque en este cap no ha salido mucho. Ahora el siguiente comentario es de... Elinash1, bueno como bien ves ya tienes el 3 cap y espero que te haya gustado y te hayas reído (que si no me da algo) bueno y ahora me despido ya saben dejen sus review y demás porque si no ahora mismo no estaría aqui(?).**


	4. Cap 4 La pulsera misteriosa

**Bueno aqui el cap 4 he tardado un poco en ponerlo ya que estoy muy ocupada con el instituto y demas a si que espero que os guste.**

**OP no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>-Espero que a cualquier lado menos donde el moby dick… <strong>

**-Si buscáis a vuestra amiga está hablando con oyaji –dijo la voz que anteriormente escuchamos igual…**

-Emmm… a quien te refieres con oyaji? –dije dándome la vuelta y mirando a puño de fuego ace

-A shirohige

-eh… que buena noticia ya sabemos donde esta! Y bueno ahora porque está ahí?-le dije sonriendo

-Dijo que quería hablar con el propietario de la bandera – sentí como se me ponía el rostro pálido y blanca me miraba como que no entendía nada

-Emmm que bien entonces… podemos ir a verla para ya sabes llevárnosla de ahí

-Claro, aunque según lo que diga oyaji mas bien –ok ahora me tendré que enfrentar a shirohige que bien vamos… fuimos hasta el barco y subimos a bordo blanca estaba mirando a todos lados fascinada por todo y yo bueno… estaba un poco nerviosa… si fuera shanks la verdad seria otra cosa ese tío es party mas party y mas party… pronto llegamos a la cubierta central donde se encontraba la mayoría de personas y en medio de ellos un gran sillón donde está sentado quien más que shirohige y enfrente de él, que mas! Rebeca cómo no!

-Y bueno las tortitas de fatima son las mejores deberías probarlas viejo! –creo que me acabo de congelar… llamo viejo a shirohige…

-Gurarara me gustaría probarlas –vaaale… sin comentarios

-Oyaji aquí están sus compañeras –le dijo ace

-Anda Fatima, Blanca por fin me encontráis os habíais largado sin decírmelo!

-MIRA QUE NO TIENES CARA NI NADA –le di un golpe en la cabeza enfadada

-Ahuuuu…. Eso no hacía falta –dijo sobándose el chichón

-Gurarara entonces tu eres la que haces las tortitas?

-Emmm si…

-Y tu compañera la bipolar

-NO SOY BIPOLAR!... bueno quizás un poco –dijo blanca admitiendo que es un poquito bipolar

-Oyaji no crees que debemos preguntarlas de donde vienen? yoi–dijo… marco… el fénix… creo que casi me da algo al verlo con su cara de pasota… oh my god

-Bueno entonces mocosas de donde sois?

-De España –soltó rebeca sin mas

-España? –dijeron todos los del barco a la vez

-Si en Europa no lo conocéis? –dijo blanca sin acordarse de que esto es un mundo imaginario…

-No, es mas creo que no existe en este mundo algo como eso yoi –dijo marco

-Eso es porque no es de este mu- -antes de que rebeca pudiera continuar le lance una manzana a la boca que no sé de donde la saque

-E-etto no las hagáis caso con el golpe que se dieron a caer les debió afectar mucho –les dije sonriendo

-Golpe al caer? –esta vez fue ace

-emmm…. Yo…- vale me pillaron

-Entonces nos queréis decir que es todo eso del golpe al caer, España y Europa –nos dijo shirohige mirándonos fijamente

-E-etto yo no sé… yo solo quería llevarme a rebeca de aquí y si eso impedir la muerte de ace… -dije susurrando pero para mi pesar me escucharon

-Muerte de ace? Oyaji son muy sospechosas deberíamos interrogarlas yoi

-Mi muerte? Estoy de acuerdo con marco estaban muy cerca del barco la primera vez que las encontré –dijo ace como no echando más leña al fuego

-Bien llevadlas a una habitación hasta que llegue el momento de preguntarlas mas – dijo shirohige seriamente seguramente sospeche de nosotras pero lo mas raro es que veía mi muñeca derecha… nos llevaron a una habitación y nos encerraron sin mas…

-OYE NO NOS PUEDEN ENCERRAR!- comenzó a quejarse rebeca

-SOLTADNOS SOMOS INOCENTES –no se a que vino eso de blanca pero bueno

-Dejadlo… no nos van a soltar hasta que respondamos sus preguntas, que hayamos estado tan cerca de su barco les habrá preocupado mucho y además que unas estén diciendo eso de españa y de mas no ayuda –dije mirándolas mal

-Bueno… oye fatima… desde cuando tiene esa pulsera en el brazo? –dijo blanca mirando a mi brazo derecho en el cual tenia una pulsera de color amarillo que ponía survives…

-Esto es muy extraño antes no la tenia…

-Abra sido la vieja esa –dijo rebe

-Pero cuando cai tampoco la tenia

Con shirohige…

-Oyaji son muy sospechosas yoi

-Si… y mas la chica esa llamada Fatima… esa pulsera…

-Are? Que pulsera? No llevaba –dijo ace

-Si llevaba cabeza de fuego, era amarilla me parece yoi

-Pues cuando me la encontré no la llevaba

-Esa pulsera… bueno dejadlo, mantenedlas vigiladas si es como sospecho serán muy peligrosas –dijo shirohige

-Eh? Hai oyaji –dijeron los dos chicos


End file.
